Just Live and Love
by I-Just-Wanna-Live-Forever
Summary: -AU, Modern Day- Glimmer Rambin, Clove Fuhrman, Katniss Everdeen, and Jackie Talasai are all on a US tour for their Jobs. Clove and Glimmer were told 'no distrctions' when here. But will two boys change their minds? Warning: Language, some heated kissing, and Perveted Jokes Parings: GlimmerxMarvel CatoxClove KatnissxPeeta AnniexFinnick MadgexGale Genres: Romance, Humour, Friendship


**Disclamer: I do not own THG or the last names of the awesome THG cast or the names of the awesome drinks I've mentioned. Thank you and hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

The cold, soft sand felt good against Clove Fuhrman and Glimmer Rambin's bare feet. The two girls were at a photo shoot in O'ahu for the magazine's summer line. Clad in bikinis and shorts, they were posing for the camera.

"Okay girls! That was perfect!" Their wardrobe designer Portia exclaimed.

Glimmer and Clove collapsed on the sand from exhaustion of standing too long.

"Portia, I love this place and all but why does it have to be so hot!" Glimmer fanned herself dramatically as she collapsed into Clove's arms.

"Get the hell up Glimmer. Katniss and Jackie said they wanted to go swimming after we were done" Clove threw the blonde down and walked away.

Glimmer pouted as she got up and followed Clove back to their hotel.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen and Jackie Talasai dove into the clear pool water as soon as they saw Clove and Glimmer go into the water. The red-head swam swiftly under Glimmer's feet as the blonde was floating and pulled her under. Her scream ripped through the air as she was pulled under.

"JACKIE!" Glimmer yelled after she swam back up.

The foxfaced girl looked at her innocently as she came back up with her.

Katniss and Clove were laughing their heads off when Glimmer was doing a poor attempt to drown the red-headed musician. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Jackie was coughing up water as she said this, grabbing on to the model's shoulder tightly.

Glimmer ripped Jackie off her body and glared at her, "You better be."

Katniss and Clove were still laughing during this clutching their stomachs and trying to tread water at the same time.

"I hate you guys." Glimmer said.

"You know you love me Glimmy!" Jackie hugged the Blonde model tightly and tackled her under the water.

Glimmer got up sputtering water out of her mouth. "I've had enough of water for today! Can we go back now?" Glimmer complained.

"Sure Glim. I'm starving anyway!"

"Good idea, I'm getting more wrinkles than Effie without make-up."

The girls shuddered at Katniss's comment.

"Bad image Kit Kat. Bad image." Clove stated as she pulled her towel around her petite body.

* * *

After Glimmer's hour of 'beauty Base zero' then another hour of Clove's shoe debate over wedges or flats, the girls came out of the room to go to dinner.

"Look at all this food! Delicious!" Glimmer was eyeing the buffet table.

"I wonder if they have deer meat."

A laugh could be heard behind them, "If you want deer meat, go to the mainland. We're not exactly known for deer, here."

A slight blush could be seen on Katniss's cheeks as she turned around to see a brunette with sea green eyes and a short blonde girl.

"I'm Madge and this is Annie. I'm guessing you're not from here?"

"Yea, we're here for our jobs." Jackie smiled.

"Cool, me and Madge work here. She the pianist and I'm a waitress. As we're required to say, Would you like a table miss?"

"Table for four please"

Annie gave a slight bow before holding her arm out.

"Right this way Miss."

The girls sat down at their given table before bursting laughing with Annie.

"Okay, Enough with the formalities now. What do you girls want to drink?"

"Water please."

"Guava Juice."

"Lemonade."

"Sierra Mist."

"Got it! I'll be back." Annie smiled at them and walked back to the kitchen.

Jackie saw Madge sit in front the piano and listened to her play.

"She's really good."

"Yea."

Clove was looking around the room when a tall boy with bright blue eyes caught her eye. He smiled at her and she looked away blushing.

"_I'll let you go. As long as there are no boys"_ her Mother's voice rang in her head

"_You girls can't have __**any**__ distractions while you're with me. That means no dates." _Portia's voice rang through Cloves head also.

Clove saw Glimmer waving flirtatiously at a tall boy sitting at the same table with the boy she was looking at. Clove kicked Glimmer's knee hard under the table and the Blonde jumped and glared freckled model.

"I'll be in the restroom." Clove said to the other girls.

"Kay," Katniss said while texting her boyfriend on her phone.

When Clove got up, she ducked a little and whispered into Glimmer's ear,

"_No distractions."_


End file.
